


Good Boy

by Ceminar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Crossdressing, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/pseuds/Ceminar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s such a good, good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> An old, short drabble. What can I say? In other news, I still suck at summaries :D
> 
> Edit: 666 words makes this extra sinful and I love it.

He’s such a good boy.

You pull his stocking up for him while he sits there, glaring at you. If he could speak, he would surely be swearing, cursing you. But since the incident no one speaks of, not even you, he cannot. He would sign something, flip you off, but you so kindly tied his hands behind him. So very thoughtful.

He’s such a good boy.

You attach the garters one by one.

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

You can’t help but brush against what exposed skin there is. Gray, like yours, but cooler to the touch and with the barest hints of indigo from the blood still pumping through that undead body. You kiss it, leaving black lipstick on his inner thigh. That’ll have to do until you can sink your teeth into him later.

He’s such a good boy.

He tenses, and you smirk, sitting up and sliding your hands up his sides, feeling how the corset stretches across his flesh, how it hugs the curves it made on him. He has such a girlish figure, it nearly puts yours to shame. Nearly. Yours are fuller than his, but you are each beautiful in your own ways. And speaking of beauty… You straddle him, trail a finger down the side of his neck. You feel his pulse escalate and watch as his eyes narrow at you. You kiss him, you feel those wires against your lips. He changes to them from his usual threads just for you. To spite you. And you love it.

He’s such a good boy.

You climb off him, thankful for his double jointedness as you pull his arms from behind him to above him, helping him off the chair. You push him back against the wall of your respiteblock, attach the ropes to the hook you have at just the right height for this. For him. You remove his makeup and he struggles ever so slightly. You know he hates when you do that, and he’ll return the favor by stealing your piercings later. All of them. But it doesn’t matter now. Right now, he’s all yours. You’re in charge. You take a few moments to enjoy his naked face. You kiss him, caress him. Your actions are painfully pale on the surface, but only just. Deep down, he knows its a taunt. Only you can make him feel this naked while dressed, somewhat. The corset, the stocking and heels are all revealing, but this? This is a new level and he growls low in his throat. You feel his chest rumble with it as you press yourself against him and purr in response. You love getting these reactions from him.

He’s such a good boy.

When you’ve had enough taunting him, you clean his face of the black marks left from your lips. You reapply his skeletal face paint good as new, knowing that it doesn’t matter anymore. Small comfort, like making a dress for someone who insults it, but says they’ll keep it anyway. You can imagine if he could, he would spit at you. You run your fingers through his wild hair, smiling up at him. He glowers, turns his head up to try and dislodge your fingers, but in return, bares his throat. Your fingers find that magical vein, feel it pulse as it pumps your favorite miracle through him and you lick your lips. He catches the movement, you can tell by how, though he’s turned away, he’s still keeping a very sharp eye on you and you catch sight of that purple tint locked to your own jade. He only lifts his head more, his body tense as he readies for your bite and you stand on your toes to reach him, let your lips brush against him.

He’s such a good, good boy.

You tell him just how beautiful he looks like that as you open your mouth, skin faintly beginning to glow as you ready your fangs.

Your good, beautiful boy.

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic from like, a year ago, that I thought I had posted. The inspiration came from a request made to an artist. They drew it, it struck a creative nerve, and this came about. [Sadly, I can't find the original link, so it'll have to settle with a reblog.](http://writingthebooty.tumblr.com/post/94867365495/halvahvoid-ameturecraftythinger-said-can)


End file.
